


Ice, Ice, Baby

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ice Play, Kinky, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icy kinky sex on the tour bus. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice, Ice, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr requested kinky sex on the tour bus. As he/she did not specify what kind of kinky sex they wanted, I decided to settle for some playing with ice cubes. Re-posted from my Tumblr.

Louis raised an eyebrow as the tour bus door slammed shut behind him. 

“So, exactly why did you decide to drag me in here when the rest of the guys are out celebrating and having the time of their lives in the club just down the street?” Louis asked, as he turned around and looked at Harry, watching as the slightly younger man locked the door. 

Harry didn’t respond, instead he just walked past Louis and to the kitchen area of the tour bus, opening the freezer and reaching inside to take something out. Louis followed him into the kitchen area, leaning back against the small kitchen counter and watching as Harry took out a tray of ice cubes.

“Harry?” Louis asked, still not knowing why Harry had dragged him along in here in the first place. 

“Because, my dear Louis, I’m hard, you’re unbelievably gorgeous and therefore I’m going to fuck you.” Harry said, matter-of-factly as he grabbed a glass from the counter next to Louis and got the ice cubes out of the tray and into the glass. 

Louis’ body reacted instantly to Harry’s words, and he had to bite his lip to hold back a moan as he felt his own cock twitch slightly in his pants.

“And what are the ice cubes for?” Louis managed to choke out, having to swallow hard before being able to make his voice work properly. 

Harry just smirked at that.

“You’ll see.” He said before he reached out and grabbed a hold of Louis’ hand, using his other to grab the glass of ice cubes before pulling Louis along past the kitchen area and into the sleeping area, closing the door behind them. 

Letting go of Louis’ hand, Harry pushed him over to one of the top bunk beds. 

“Get in.” He said simply, and the tone of his voice made it impossible for Louis to not obey even if he had wanted to. 

So Louis lifted himself up into the bed, Harry following him only seconds later, the glass of ice cubes still in his hand as he leaned down over Louis and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue past Louis’ lips and into his mouth. 

Louis moaned as Harry’s tongue wrapped itself around his own while Harry reached out with the glass and put it down on the tiny table in the corner of the bed right next to the wall before using his hands to reach down and pull Louis’ shirt up, pulling back from his lips only to be able to pull Louis’ shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the floor before once again leaning down and slamming his lips against Louis’. 

Harry’s hands went down to Louis’ waist and quickly got his pants undone, pulling them down in one swift movement, leaving them for Louis to wiggle out of. Pulling back from his lips again, Harry sat up and reached down, pulling his own shirt off and throwing it to the floor with Louis’. Then he reached down, grabbed Louis’ pants and threw them to the floor as well before proceeding to pull down Louis’ boxers in one swift movement, getting off his socks as well before throwing it all to the floor. 

“You look so good when you’re naked.” Harry commented as he leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to Louis’ lips before pulling back again, quickly getting himself completely undressed before reaching down and grabbing Louis’ thighs, pushing them apart and settling between them. 

Louis bit his lip as he gazed up at Harry, his now rock-hard erection twitching with want as he watched Harry reach out and reach into the glass, grabbing an ice cube and placing it against Louis’ lip, moving the cube over his lips, watching as Louis’ lips started to glisten.

Moving the ice cube from Louis’ lips and down his cheek, Harry leaned down and pressed his lips against Louis’, kissing him deeply as his tongue once again found its way into Louis’ mouth.

Louis gasped as Harry let the ice cube slide down the side of his neck, making goose bumps spread across his entire body as he shivered slightly at the feel of the cold ice moving down his neck. 

“Oh…” Louis gasped against Harry’s lips as Harry let the ice cube rest against his collar bone.

“You like that, Lou-Lou?” Harry whispered huskily against Louis’ lips before pulling away from his lips, leaning his head down and taking the ice cube between his lips, starting to move it over Louis’ chest.

“Yes… God, that’s cold…” Louis gasped, his hands reaching down and grabbing a hold of the bed sheets under him, gripping them tightly.

Harry smirked around the ice cube at Louis’ response, moving it around one of Louis’ nipples, making the slightly older man let out a soft whimper.

“Fuck!” Louis hissed, forcing his own eyes to stay open so he could watch as Harry moved the ice cube over his chest to his other nipple, circling the bud with the last bit of the ice cube before it melted away between Louis’ nipple and Harry’s tongue. 

Leaning back up, Harry pressed his lips hard and demanding against Louis’, kissing him almost violently and making the slightly older man gasp in pleasure against Harry’s lips, his hips automatically thrusting up against Harry’s in need as his erection throbbed violently in desperation. 

Reaching out, Harry grabbed another ice cube from the glass and pulled back from Louis’ lips again, placing the ice cube between his lips and leaning down, letting the ice cube slide down Louis’ chest and stomach, using it to circle around Louis’ navel.

“Oh God…” Louis gasped. His entire body was trembling both from the freezing feeling of the ice moving against his skin as well as the desperate need for Harry to fuck him. He was so hard his erection was physically hurting and it took all of his willpower to not beg Harry to take him. He loved it way too much when Harry got like this and came up with his kinky ideas. 

The ice cube had melted against Louis’ skin again and Harry used his tongue to lick up the melted ice from Louis’ lower stomach, making Louis moan and writhe underneath him in pleasure.

“Oh Harry…” He moaned, tightening his hands in the sheets to such a degree that his knuckles turned white. 

Harry smirked against Louis’ skin, reaching up and fishing out another ice cube from the glass. Louis opened his eyes and looked down at Harry as he put the ice cube into his mouth. It took him a second to realise what Harry was going to do next, but when Harry’s mouth opened slightly before quickly closing around his throbbing erection, Louis couldn’t hold back a cry of shock and pleasure as the freezing cold ice cube mixed with the heat of Harry’s warm mouth closed around Louis’ cock.

“Oh God!” Louis shouted, pulling at the bed sheets so hard he was surprised he didn’t rip the fabric to pieces as Harry started moving up and down on his erection, using his tongue to move the ice cube against Louis’ skin. 

Trembling harder, Louis pushed his head back against the pillow as Harry used his tongue to push the ice tip down against the slit of Louis’ erection, sending a huge shot of electricity through his entire body, his hips bucking up from the bed on their own accord.

“Holy fuck!” He cried as Harry continued to push the ice cube down against the slit of his erection, Harry moaning at the mixed taste of Louis’ precum and the melted ice against his tongue.

Pushing the final part of the ice down Louis’ erection as it melted away, Louis thrust his hips upwards, forcing himself deeper into Harry’s throat. Harry happily swallowed around Louis as the ice melted completely, pulling back until only the head of Louis’ erection was in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it to lick up all the precum, swallowing it and moaning at the taste of it before letting Louis’ still rock-hard erection slip out of his mouth.

“You cold, baby?” Harry asked with a smirked, as he reached up and fished another ice cube out of the glass. Louis nodded his head frantically, but being cold felt so heavenly good right now that he wasn’t about to complain about it.

“Good. You’re going to get even colder.” Harry practically whispered and Louis watched with wide eyes as Harry reached down between Louis’ spread legs with the ice cube.

“Oh God…” Was all Louis could choke out before Harry pushed the ice cube past the tight ring of muscles at Louis’ entrance and inside of him, before positioning himself against Louis’ entrance and thrusting balls deep into him in one hard thrust. 

“Oh my fucking God! Harry! Fuck!” Louis screamed at the top of his lungs, instantly clenching tight around Harry, the mixed feeling of the freezing cold ice cube inside of him and the warm, fulfilling feeling of Harry’s throbbing cock inside of him sending his entire being into ecstasy, trembling out of control as he pulled desperately at the bed sheets.

“Fuck, Harry, move!” Louis cried, wrapping his legs tight around Harry’s waist in attempt to pull him in deeper.

Harry let out a deep-throated chuckle at Louis’ desperate cry, reaching out to grab another ice cube, putting it between his lips and moving it up the side of Louis’ neck as he started to thrust into Louis with long, slow movements, driving Louis absolutely insane with pleasure.

“God in fucking heaven, Harry, harder! More! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Louis screamed again, letting go of the bed sheets and reaching up around Harry, digging his nails into the skin on Harry’s lower back and trying to pull him in harder.

Letting out another deep chuckle, Harry complied with Louis’ wishes and increased the strength and pace of his thrusts, quickly reaching a point where he was pounding almost violently into Louis.

The melting ice cube was pressing against Louis’ prostate and Louis knew he wasn’t going to last for more than a few more seconds, so he clenched tighter around Harry in a desperate attempt to put Harry over the edge along with him. 

“Come with me.” Harry mumbled around the ice cube as he continued to move it up and down against the side of Louis’ neck as he exploded himself deep inside of Louis with a loud moan, and that was all Louis needed to reach his climax. 

“Harry!” Louis screamed at the very top of his lungs as he climaxed and came all over his own and Harry’s stomach, clenching as tight as he possibly could around Harry, almost like he was trying to milk him for every single drop of cum he could manage to produce.

Harry continued to pound into Louis as they ride out their orgasms together, only slowing down his thrusts when they both started to come back down from their high. 

Thrusting one final time, Harry came to a stop as the ice cube melted completely against Louis’ neck. The ice cube inside of Louis had melted the second Harry’s warm cum had hit it and Harry gazed down between Louis’ legs as he slowly pulled out, watching as a fair amount of cum mixed with the melted ice dribbled out of Louis, making Louis moan in ecstasy at the feel of it.

“Bloody hell, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Harry moaned, leaning down and crushing his lips against Louis’. Louis returned Harry’s kiss and moaned against his lips. 

Only pulling back when the need for air became too strong, Harry laid down on top of Louis, gasping for air as he rested his head against Louis’ chest. 

“Jesus Christ, you really do have some kinky sex ideas, Hazza.” Louis breathed out, wrapping his arms around Harry’s lower back. 

Harry smiled, taking a deep breath before lifting his head from Louis’ chest and looked up at him. 

“What?” Louis asked. Harry smiled.

“Ice, ice, baby…” Harry sang, making Louis groan and roll his eyes.

“I hate that song!” Louis complained, only making Harry’s smile widen into a wide grin.

“I know.” He said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Louis’ chin. “You love me when I sing it, though.” 

Louis huffed, reaching up to tangle a hand in Harry’s hair.

“Yeah, I do. Though I love you more when you don’t sing it.” Louis said, tugging at Harry’s hair to get him to lift his head up enough for Louis to press a gentle kiss against Harry’s lips. 

“Mmm… I won’t sing it then… If you promise to do something for me.” 

Louis raised an eyebrow. 

“Next time we have ice cubes, regardless of where we are or what we’re doing, you have fill a glass with them, pull me into somewhere private and return the favour.” Harry explained.

Louis grinned.

“Deal.” 

Grinning back at him, Harry leaned in and kissed Louis again. Louis smiled happily against Harry’s lips as he kissed him back. 

That was a promise he wouldn’t have any problem with keeping.


End file.
